Penny
History Penny - or PEN-3 - is one of many uniquely commissioned androids created by Cyberlife in the image of a human being that once existed in any point in time. In Penny's case, Penny was created with the image of the human Mika name redacted in mind, after Mika died in an unfortunate accident. The family unable to handle her early death, Penny was commissioned in her image and given an approximation of her memories in the form of a data chip. Penny now goes around believing that they are the real Mika, and refers to themselves as such - though they also respond to the name Penny out of initial programming. Appearance Since they were made in the image of Mika, Penny and Mika share many visual similarities at first glance. A key factor in determining the difference between the two of them is that Penny's eyes are violet because of their energy source inside their body. Penny's height will vary depending on their settings. Their hair is of shoulder length in contrast to Mika's chin length hair, and barely visible seams can be observed on various locations on their body. Penny always wears a thin chain around their neck with varying rings threaded through it. Dialogue reveals their origins. Personality Penny, since they were made in the image of Mika and possesses Mika's memories, is generally of the happy sort - optimistic and more inclined towards thinking kindly of others. They are more often than not more likely to break up fights than start them. Penny, as an android that learns as it 'lives', also has their own learned character traits individual of Mika's memories. Penny has learned sarcasm and snark, and a fondness for the macabre. However, it is possible that this is only the 'ideal' Mika personality that was programmed into Penny. Dialogue from other characters will imply that Mika is more cynical and cold than how Penny presents themselves, and more bitter about things. Species An android is a robot or other artificial being designed to resemble a human, and often made from a flesh-like material. Historically, androids were completely within the domain of science fiction and frequently seen in film and television, but recent advances in robot technology now allow the design of functional and realistic humanoid robots. Androids come in all shapes and sizes as humans do, and the vast majority are just mass-produced in order to supply workplaces with a replaceable workforce without sacrificing any actual humans to the cruel hand of contractualization. A good number of androids, however, are commissioned work - meant to recreate lost loved ones that humans cannot let go of at first. Once their job is done and the human has learned to move on, the androids created in the image of the loved one too will pass on as their likeness did. Trivia Facts about your character that don't fit anywhere else on the page. Use a bulleted list. * Likes pumpkin soup even though it clogs the hardware * Goth? No one's sure * Might be a workaholic, or self-destructive Category:Characters Category:Undead